


that proud cur

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: dogdaysofsummer, Drabble, Experimental, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius falls through the Veil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that proud cur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **dogdaysofsummer** 2009 [prompt six](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/254326.html).
> 
> Format may look very strange in a narrow display.

no warning no not a split second of awareness before he's tumbling through a veil that feels like  
          curtains brushing           away from over across           his mind  
          and air rushing              above against into                 his skin

but also mostly like pushing through a mirror

glass water light           and a           reflection essence himself   
                                                            wavering steady   
                                                            pellucid foggy   
                                                            upside down reversed   
                                                            exactly true

knowledge without           books pages words  
                                                         thoughts constructs symbols   
                                                                                       similes metaphors   
                    only yes

and the crux of what was Sirius Orion (Padfoot) Black   
          looks   
and doesn't   
          steps   
and doesn't

laps and laps at it a dark lustrous puddle like rain on city streets


End file.
